Ultra Kid Movie 2013
Yup! My first work this year! I wish it is a hit! It is stand alone, but we're expecting a sequel! Plot We see a clock, it shows 7:00 AM, suddenly, the alarm rings. A Kid jumps out of his Bed and opens his closet. Kid: Let's see... Today's a special one, so I probably need to wear my special shirt. The Kid grabs a green shirt. It was similar to Ben's OS shirt, except that it was green instead of white and had a Black shirt sealed underneath it. He took it out and wore it. He grabbed his shoes and walked down the stairs. He went into the Kitchen. Kid: Mom, Where is Dad? Mother: Oh, he's at the Backyard Sam. Sam: Prefect! Sam ran to the Backyard and found a Methanosian jumping going through a Firey Ring. The Methanosian landed on the ground. Methanosian: Oh! There you are! The Methanosian grabbed an ID Mask and wore it. He now looked Human. Sam: Why did you put on your Human Disguise, Dad? Aren't you gonna train me today? Father: Oh, yeah, about that... Sam: What are you up to? Fathr: Look, Sam, you aren't Officially ready to try out your Methanosian Abilities. Sam: But you promised!! Theme Song! Father: No, I just said I would. Sam: I hate you! Sam ran into the house. He slammed the door of his room and jumped on the bed. Sam: This day just couldn't get any worse. Sam got up. He looked at the window. Sam: Mmm... What Dad doesn't know, Hopefully won't hurt me! Sam turned into a Methanosian and jumped out the Window. He projected fire at the Ground and flew. He stopped projecting fire and continued flying. Sam: Woohoo! I am flying! Wait, I;m not! I'm not! Sam fell down at the street and fell facefirst on a car. It's alarm went on and he reverted back. He had dented the roof of the car. He got up and rubbed his back. Sam: Ouch. That hurts. Sam got up and went to a Park. He saw a group of guys standing next to a tree. He approached them. Sam: Hey guys. I had a painfull fall a few minutes ago. Kid: What kid of Fall? Did you trip with the strings of your shoe? The other kids laughed. Sam: No. Sam walked away. A Kid followed him. Kid: Sam. You Ok? Sam: Yes. Mike, I tried to fly. Mike: With your Methanosian Powers? Sam: How do you think? Mike's eyes glowed. Mike: I sense something Bio-mechanical around here. Sam: Where? Mike points at a building. Sam: I'll go check it out! (runs) Mike: Sam! No! It's a techadon- (Sam already left) Robot. I hate when he uses Enhanced Speed! Sam jumped up and flew by projecting fire at the ground. He flew up and got in the apartment. He saw a Techadon Robot attacking a Kinceleran. The Kinceleran dodged some lasers and saw Sam. Sam: What's going on here? Kinceleran: Help me! The Dude wants to slay me! Techadon: Deestroy Kinceleran Oponent. Charlee E. Chuckerson. Sam: that's you? Charlee: I wish I wasn't! (dodges Lasers) Sam: Ok, let's pound this Iron Can! Sam transformed in a semi-omnitrix transformation. Same as Ben's Swmapfire Transformation. Sam: UltraKid!!! Sam projected Fire Flames at the Techadon. Techadon: Sense Activated... That tickles. Sam: Shuddup! Sam kicked the Techadon into a wall. He covered it with Vines. He shot so much Fire at it. Sam: Oh Yeah! The Techadon got up and threw a couch at Sam. Sam was hit and fell on the ground. Sam: So, You wanna play Dirty, Eh? Sam jumped and uppercutted the robot. Sam threw poisonous Gas blocking the Robot's Sense. Sam Blasted The Techadon with Fire so much. He held the Techadon to the ground with Vines. Sam jumped and kicked The Robot in it's chest. He largened his Arms and blasted more fire making the Techadon explode. Out of the smoke, Sam reverted back and approached Charlie. Sam: All done. Charlie: O_O You destroyed the whole Appartment! We see the Appartment, the whole left wall was not there, all windows were broken. Fires were everywhere. No Furniture was at it is... Not mention alot of Smoke. Sam: Oops. Sam transforms into his Methanosian Form and jumps from the Appartment landing in some bushes of the park. Human Sam gets up from the bushes and walks away. He walked to Mike. Mike: News? Sam: Well... I stopped a huge robot. Mike: You did? Then, why is the appartment in ashes and the Building is about to- (the building falls) -fall... Sam: Well, I didn't really expect all those results. Mike: Sam... you really shouldn't have went to stop it. Sam: Why? Ambulance Cars come to the building and pick up many dead bodies. Mike: Dude, just stay out of Plumber Business! Mike sat on a motorcycle and transformed his hands into Galvanic Mechamorph Hands. He fused his hands with the motorcycle's handles. The Whole Motorcycle turned Galvanic Mechamorph Pattern. The Motorcycle rode away. Vimmm.... Sam: Oh man... Sam walked away to home. He knocked on the door and his mother opened the door. Mother: Sam! Sam: I saved an appartment from a huge robot. But... Mother: it exploded, and destroyed the whole building! Sam: You heard? Mother: We're Plumbers, remmember? Sam: Sorry... I was just trying to be a hero. Mother: No, young man, go to bed now, and stop your heroic Business. Sam: But- Mother: No Buts! Go to your room! Father: Hehehe. Butts. The Mother kicked him angrily into a wall. Mother: GO TO YOUR ROOM! Sam went to his room and layed on the bed. Two Days Later... The Doorbell rang. Sam's Mother answered it. Sam was reading a magazine in his room. Mother: SAM!!! COME SAY HI TO YOUR NEW BABYSITTER, DOUG!! Sam: Oh come on... Sam went downstairs and found his mother and father covering the door. Sam: Heya, Mr.- His Mother moved revealing a Vulpimancer/Sonorosian Hybrid. Sam: -Doug? Da fuq? Doug: Actually, It's Douglass of the Sonomancers. (shakes Sam's Hand) Nice to meet you, you must be Samuel of the Methanosian. Sam: Well, I guess so. Doug: Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs., You can trust me with your son. Mother: You have to follow him every where he goes. Doug: Don't worry, Madam. Your son is in safe hands. Mother: Good. The Father wears an ID Mask and looked Human. The Father and Mother left the house. Doug closed the door. Sam: Now I'ma gonna go to School, and you absolutely, can't come, so Kthxbai. Doug: Not so fast. Doug grabbed his backpack and took out an ID Mask from it. He put on the Backpack then the ID Mask. His Appearance shifted to that of a Dog. he put a collar on himself and gave Sam the end of it. He took out semi-goggles from his backpack and put them on. The goggles went invisible. He put a small device in his mouth and started Barking. Sam looked at his new "dog" in amaze. Sam: You've got to be kidding me. Sam got out and started walking to School. Once arriving to school, Mike's bike accelerated and stopped near them. Sam: Oh, It's Mike! Sam runs towards Mike, but was held off by Doug. Doug: Sam, no, you have to go to school. Sam: Mike's going to, so don't push it! Sam ran towards Mike and poked him. Sam: You still mad at me? Mike: Of course... But I can't stay mad at you forever. After all, you're Best Friend. Sam: Thanks. They get in School and go to their Classes. Sam went to Chemistry class. Sam: Oh, I hate Chemistry.... Sam walked to a Stand and heard an explosion. All the students gasped and looked at the wall. The Wall was shaking and a large Rhyno smashed through it dashing towards the board. The Kids tried to jump of the way (which Sam was successful in) and dodge the Dash. But Rhyno smashed through some of them and injured others hardly. He dashed towards the next room. Sam was on the floor, he sat and rubbed his head. Sam: Ouch, what was that?! A Galvanic Mechamorph PAtterned Motorcycle rode in and started chasing Rhyno. Sam: That must be Mike. So it's Hero Time! But Doug jumped over Sam and prevented him from transforming into his Methanosian form. Sam: What tthe? Doug: I am here to protect you and prevent you from starting a fight! Sam: I gotta stop that Rhino! Doug: The Plumbers are on the way to stop that Waheed Karnian! Sam: No! By the time the Plumbers arrive here, Rhyno would have killed half the school! Doug: Rhyno? Cool Nickname for a Waheed Karnian. Sam: Oh stop the Sarcasm! Sam pushed of the way, transforming into his Methanosian Form, and dashed towards Rhyno (who was Far far away). Doug: Oh no. It's MY Hero Time then! Doug took off his ID Mask and put his Badge on his chest. He turned it Clockwise and slammed it. He was englufed by the White Light evolving. Doug: Ultimate Doug! He was as twice as bigger, blue Metalic Skin, a stripe on his chest, and Sonic Disks attached to most of his body. He ran on all fours and leaped most of the way. Sam arrived and jumped on Rhyno. Rhyno tore him apart and threw him. Mike: (comes out of the Bike) Ouch, That was painful. Rhyno rammed at Mike and they rammed at the wall. Mike: Ow. That hurt. Mike liquifacted of the grip and moved as a puddle towards Sam. Sam regenerated and dashed at Rhyno, only to hit Rhyno painfully and fall to the ground. Rhyno: That tickles. Rhyno jumped in the air and fell on Sam smashing him and making a crater. He prepared a final blow at unconscious Human Sam. But Ultimate Doug jumped at him and threw him at a wall, destroying some seats he broke the wall and fell on. Rhyno got on all fours. The two growled at each other. Doug sonic Roared sending a Vibration sending Rhyno flying. Rhyno held tight on the ground and rammed at Doug. Mike pushed doug of the way and was rammed at the wall, he reverted through impact and went unconscious. Rhyno jumped at Doug and threw him towards Mike, making him crush some walls and fall in a crater also unconscious. Doug unulimatized. Rhyno: That all you got, Insects? Rhyno rammed away. Later, a doctor left a room and went to the door of Sam's house. We see Sam's room, where his Leg is bandaged and his Father and mother sitting on both sides of the bed he is on. Father: How do you feel? Sam: Pain. As always. Mother: Now, you really didn't have to face that guy. Sam: Mom! If I didn't who would- Father: Sam, you didn't really do any good. Last time, you DID defeat the villian along with your damage. This time, you DIDN'T defeat the villian. He ran away. Rhyno especially amongst all Villians is pretty powerful. Last time we beat him, we lost 500 Plumbers, and the most we could have done was sending him to the Null Void. Sam: How did he escape? Father: We... don't really know. You're lucky you survived. Sam: But somebody has to exterminate him once and for all! Father: Who? You? Please, son. You won't stand a chance against the minace of Rhyno. Tears come down across Sam's cheak. Sam: I wish I could beat ONE villian without anything to stop me... The Father left the room. The Mother patted on Sam's back and left. Sam layed in his bed. Later, Rhyno was battling some Plumbers Rhyno: You guys are nuisances! A Plumber took off his helmet, revealing himself to be Sam's Dad. Rhyno: Sharkawscy! You again! Mr. Sharkawscy: Rhyno! I sent you once to the Null Void and I'm ready to do this again! Rhyno: No... This time, you won't stand a chance. Rhyno kicked him. Mr. Sharkawscy was sent flying at a tree. We can hear his Bones break. He fell down. Rhyno roared. Rhyno: Victory!!! Rhyno dashed away. Some Ambualance cars came in. They picked Mr. Sharkawscy. We then see him being dragged on a moving Platform to a room in a hospital. We then see him bandaged and supplied with blood through tubes in a bed. Mrs. Sharkawscy was watching and crying through a window. Sam was on a wheelchair next to her. Sam: Rhyno must be slayed. Mrs. Sharkawscy: No. If that would happen, YOU wouldn't be responsible. Sam: I know.. I know... Later, Rhyno was destroying a bridge. Rhyno: OHH YEAH! I am the most powerful Villian, on the LOOOOSE!! Rhyno slammed the bridged into the water. Rhyno held out a car and threw it at the screen. We see a TV anouncer was anouncing nearby. TV Anouncer: All hope seems lost. Rhyno is destroying the city. A Car falls behind the Anouncer. Rhyno rammed at it and destroyed it. TV Anouncer: Who will save us?! WHOOO- The whole screen turns black. It is revealed Sam was watching this on TV in his room. Sam: Oh... I wish I could do something about that... (closes eyes) No. SOMEBODY MUST DESTROY HIM! I'll do it! Sam gets up and transforms into his Methanosian Form. He grabbed a Sword from his Father's room. He cuts off his leg. He regenerated another one. Sam: YES! It worked Sam turns into Human form and gets down to the Entrance of the house. Doug pokes Sam. Doug: Sam... Sam: I gotta do this Doug! The guy injured my father, he destroyed half my city, he destroyed my life... Doug: (sigh) Do it. Sam: What? Doug: I said, DO IT! Go ahead! What are you waiting for! Sam smiled and sat on his bike. Doug: Oh and know something, Pressure is his weakness. So is his- well, lower back. Sam: Got it! Doug: I am following you. Along with Mike. Sam: Sure. Sam rides his bike away. Doug: Oh, Kids grow up quickly. Later (night), Rhyno was smashing through a building and knocked it down. Rhyno: HUMANSS!!! People were running out of the way. Rhyno held one and smashed it on the ground. A Plumber Ship landed nearby and many Plumber Troops ran at Rhyno. Plumber: This is the Plumbers, Surrender or get arrested! Rhyno: Not gonna happen, folks! Rhyno held a Large Truck and threw it at a bunch of Plumbers. Some dodged and some were crushed. Plumbers lunched so much Lasers at Rhyno. Rhyno: That tickles!! Rhyno jumped and smashed the ground creating a shockwave. Some Plumbers were sent flying. One Plumber was not sent flying and shot lasers at Rhyno. Rhyno held out the Plumber and smashed him into the ground. All the Surrounding crowds gasped. There were alot of Crowds watching. Rhyno: You want some more?! His voice echoed. All hope was truely lost. Rhyno prepared a fist to smash the Plumber and finish him off, when- Voice: STOP!!! Everybody turned around and saw Sam on top of a building. All Projectors and cameras zoomed on him. Rhyno: Oh, you again! Samuel, I really want some more fun. So, come here! Sam: First, I want to stop once and for all! You destroyed my city, injured my father and killed lots of Plumber! That's not FUN!!! I have returned, to stop you and slay your beasty flesh! (he gets down the Fire-stairs, is now on ground) I've come here to prove to all people, that I can really save the day and avenge the death! (approaches Rhyno quitely) I am not Old troublemaker Samuel anymore... I'm Ultra Kid! Rhyno rammed up dashed at him but was blasted away by a Fire Flame. Smoke filled the screen. Methanosian Sam was stomping Rhyno's Chest. We hear gasps. Ultra Kid: What do you say? We begin? Rhyno kicked him off sending him flying. Rhyno accelerated. Ultra Kid lands on the ground (on all fours) and dashes at Rhyno with Enhanced Speed. The Two forces collided sending Rhyno flying at the water. Rhyno crashes in the water and gets up. Rhyno: Ah, Maybe Rhyno isn't enough... But nobody says anything about- Rhyno is engulfed by White Light (Ultimate Transformation style). His Spikes grow, so does his Horn. His Armor grows thicker and he gets bigger. Rhyno: ULTIMATE RHYNO!! Ultimate Rhyno dashes at Ultra Kid and sends him flying and dashes towards him. Ultra Kid crashes. Ultimate Rhyno punches him and kicks him he then jumps up smashes him. A Large Shockwave appears knocking out some buildings. Doug runs in and saves some people from being crushed. Mike jumps in the screen and saves some people. Rhyno holds a Piece of the Buidling and slams it at Ultra Kid. Ultra Kid gets up in front of a gasp. Rhyno holds Ultra Kid and throws him at a buidling. Mike and Doug help Sam get up. Sam moans then retransforms into his Methanosian Form. The three turn back to fight Ultimaye Rhyno. Rhyno: That all you got?! A Methanosian, a Galvanic Mechamorph, and a Sonorosian/Vulpimancer hybrid!! Come on! Doug: Maybe, but you haven't really met- Mike hands Sam a badge, who puts it on his chest. (Note: Mike and Doug already had badges on their chests). They all slammed their badges. Doug evolved. Mike also evolves. Then Sam evolves. Sam: ULTIMATE SAM!! Rhyno: Oh, I like that! More fun! Doug jumps at Rhyno. Mike throws an Electric Bomb. Rhyno hits it with Doug's Body (Baseball Bat style) and sent it back at Doug. It exploded in Mike's face. Rhyno: NEXT! Sam shoots a Napalan Bomb at Rhyno. Rhyno punches it, making a small explosion. Sam, under his breath: You got to be kidding me? Rhyno roared and jumped at Sam. Sam blasted him down. Rhyno: ooh. That tickles! Doug got up and surrounded Rhyno with Sonic Disks. Rhyno was affected, but, a bit. Rhyno covered his ears. Rhyno roared at a Disk moving forward. That made the pressures unequal, some disks exploded. Rhyno slammed the ground and all the rest was destroyed. Rhyno: That all you got? Rhyno jumped and bit Doug. Doug punched Rhyno in the face. Mike blasted Rhyno. Rhyno fell back crushing Ultimate Sam. A Gasp was heard. Rhyno got up and threw Doug at Mike making them both go bye-bye flying into the water. Ultimate Sam regenerated and approached Rhyno. Rhyno: You guys are weaklings! Ultimate Sam: Not so fast. (reveals seeds) Rhyno turned to Ultimate Sam and laughed. Rhyno: Ha! What can seeds do? Ultimate Sam: A lot! (throws them at Rhyno)(they grow into huge vines which trap Rhyno) Rhyno: Hey! Ultimate Sam: You've seen nothing yet! Ultimate Sam shoot alot of Blue Fire. Ultimate Sam dashed at Rhyno knocking him a few steps back. Rhyno got up and tried to attack Ultimate Sam. Ultimate Sam Dodged and kicked Rhyno's- You know where. Rhyno was knocked back a few steps back. Ultimate Sam shot a burgage of fire. Rhyno jumped up and smashed Ultimate Sam with his back. Ultimate Sam blasted Fire making Rhyno burst into the Sky. Ultimate Sam dodged off the way. Rhyno crashed and dashed again at Ultimate Sam, but slammed into a- A TREE?! Ultimate Sam had planted a large tree in front of Rhyno's path. Rhyno's head was stuck in the tree. Ultimate Sam kicked Rhyno's- again and made him fall down facefirst above the tree. He broke a log of the Tree and attempted to fight Sam with it. At Rhyno's first attempt of strike, Ultimate Sam made the log explode. Imediately, before the explosion would end, Ultimate Sam blasted blue fire. Rhyno was sent flying towards a buidling making a part of it fall on him. Ultimate Sam: Gooodbye Rhyno! Ultimate Sam threw a Bomb at Rhyno. The Bomb exploded sending Ultimate Sam flying back to fall in the water. There was a LARGE crater in the ground with only a few Rhyno-colored Rocks were found. Ultimate Sam's front was destroyed, with alot of ashes. Green Vines came out of his Back and warped his front. The Green Vines turned Wood-like and Ultimate Sam was in one piece. He devolved and the Plumber Badge on his chest fell on the floor. (Note that Ultimate Sam was unconscious all the time) He got up and rubbed his Head. Mike and Doug helped Sam stand up. Mike: You beat the dude! Sam reverted back. Sam: Ouch. But that was a really hard job to do alone. Doug: For the first time, you beat a Villian, and you didn't do damage... greater than the damage the Villian did. Everybody started laughing. (Note: Rhyno had destroyed an entire bridge, alot of buildings, and a quarter of the city. But Sam's explosion destroyed a bit less) The Crowds surrounded them, and a police Officer put a Blanket on Sam. And Cheers and laughs were heard. We see his Father and Mother clapping and crying, who were watching this on TV in the hospital. THE END! Characters *Sam *Doug *Mr. Sharkawscy *Mrs. Sharkawscy *Mike *People Villains *Techadon Robot *Rhyno Trivia *My first movie this year! *I wish you like it! Category:Stand Alone Category:Movies Category:Episodes